The Deadly Rose
Appearance 4cc1d05da2f5c96c67df6b024b0d1607.jpg|Rose Behavior/Personality Rose is classified as promiscuous girl. She craves attention and would stop at nothing to show the world that she is "Queen Bee". She believes that plants are her one true love, (even with the list of her "Boy toys") if you kill one of her beloved you make an enemy for life. She is manipulative, but cares little for human life. She finds that most times humans are better to serve and pleasure her and not meant to have free roam of the world. Roleplay Allignment Chaotic Evil 'Occupation/Class' Independent 'Fighting Style' Wing Chun -(traditional Chinese: 詠春; simplified Chinese: 咏春) is a concept-based Chinese martial art and form of self-defense utilising both striking and grappling while specializing in close range combat. Many Wing Chun lineages emphasize fighting on the outside of the opponent rather than facing them head on. Such a position could be described as standing at an angle where the Wing Chun practitioner can strike with both their arms, while their opponent can only strike with one of their own arms due to poor positioning. This is often referred to as "taking the blindside" or "fighting on the outside gate". Balance is related to structure because a well-balanced body recovers more quickly from stalled attacks and structure is maintained. Wing Chun trains the awareness of one's own body movement derived from muscular, tendon, and articular sources. Performing Wing Chun's forms such as Chum Kiu or the Wooden Dummy form greatly improve proprioception. Wing Chun favours a high, narrow stance with the elbows kept close to the body. Within the stance, arms are generally positioned across the vitals of the centerline with hands in a vertical wu sau, position to readily placed block fast moving blows to one's vital striking points down the centerline of the body--neck, chest, belly and groin. Shifting or turning within a stance is carried out variantly on the heels, balls, or middle (K1 or Kidney 1 point) of the foot depending on lineage. All attacks and counter-attacks are initiated from this firm, stable base. Powers and Abilities Power: Organic Manipulation - The user can create, shape and manipulate everything and anything organic, both organisms and organic matter. They can create, manipulate, shape, transform, heal and/or destroy everything that lives, has lived or comes from either of the above. Sub Ability: Plant Manipulation - Users can create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, fruits and flowers. The user can cause plants to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk", mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure and revive withered or dead plants. 'Weapon of Choice' A whip made out of the thick vines of deadly nightshade, poison oak, and poison ivy mixes. Archenemie/Allies? N/A 'History ' Rosa De La Flora was born in Barcelona August of 2028. He parents we're both servants of an high end oil minor and Rosa was forced to live within his walls for many years. Whilest living in his manor, Rosa got to experience the glamorous gardens he had. She loved to walk through each of his gardens, where she felt the warm loving touch of mother's natures love. She especially loved margarita flowers, pomergrante flowers and of course the her name sake the rose flowers. Whilest her parents where working she would spend every moment carinf and learnig for these plants. When she finally was allowed to go to school, Rosa (being the child of servants) had to walk 4 miles barefoot to school. She didn't mind not having money for shoes or being forced to walk, but the taunts from the other kids became unbareable. Rosa began to skip classes and instead climb trees, or pick flowers. One day while she was out picking her beloved flowers a man came and promised her a parade of flowers. Which she dumbly believed. Unbeknownst to her or her parents the rich miner whom they worked for had a debt. A very large one owed to a man who ran a lab outside their city. Instead of taking the the 300,000,000,000 Euros he was owed the man saw Rosa and seen she had potential for his experiments. Rosa was then forced to become his perfect student. In the mornings he made her study all plants and chemical reactions. But he seen her as a project. When Rosa was just 8 years old he began running test and experiments on her to make her a secret weapon. He figured it would be easier to take over the world if you had someone who could murder without compassion. Little did he know she would become so much more. The experiments all failed... At first. One morning the older man slapped Rosa on her 15th birthday calling her "The useless investment" and put her into a big chair and pumped her with Organic compound chemicals. Little did he know that his earlier experiments made plants react to her when she walked into a room. SO as he pumped the new chemicals with he, a strange glow took over her skin. For three days and three nights the child was sick and the man for sure thought she would die. So he buried her within his garden. All the flowers felt her calling out to them, and gave her their food, oxygen and nutrients. The man seeing his flowers dying went to figure out why and as her healing completed Rosa jumped out of her make shift grave and used her new found power to make him stand in place, while she wrapped his body with the thickess thorns he had on his property, the man shaking was then dragged underground, where he remains, starving, but unable to move. She tried to go back for her parents but she was cast aside, saying their daughter died years before and no one in Barcelona would take her in. So the first chance she got she stowed away on a boat, not knowing where it was going. By the time she got to gotham she knew she wanted to live. She wanted more than what was offered to her. She found shelter with and old man who thought she just needed love to fix her. The old man who originated in Foshan, China taught Rosa wing chun to make sure she could defend herself. Besides her plants Rosa found love for the old man. Even after he found out about her flowers when she was in his garden, he loved Rosa unconditionally. He taught her about Poison Ivy, the once famous plant manipulator of gotham and begged her not to become like the older woman. Rosa vowed as long as he was there for her, she would never use her powers for harm. But soon when the girl was at her classes at Gotham University, the man was killed by members of the jokers gang while they were running away from the poiice. Rosa was heartbroken and before she could stop herself, she murdered all the police who came to investigate the scene. Each of them were found with Rose thorns shoved down their throats and blood pouring from their eyes. The Deadly Rose was born that day. These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations 'Admin Approval' Approved by JIn PeakHuman System Within KOG we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! * *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Healing *